


Good Morning

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Twas the morning after Christmas.Or one in which Peter wakes up early, but Wade doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/gifts).



> For my favorite person. Welcome back! :* <3

Peter has never been a morning person, never. If he could actually stay under the heavy blanket of his bed all day, he would without further thought.

Today of course being the exception, and not only was he very awake, but Wade was completely asleep, and he was mad at that. Because the only day he happened to have all this morning energy, his boyfriend decided to sleep _all_ day.

"Wade," he whispered, getting closer to him "You're still sleeping?"

There was a mumble in response, but nothing that made any sense.

"Wade..." nothing, " _Daddyyy._ " that brought a little smirk, but nothing more.

Peter narrowed his eyes, looking at Wade's closed ones. He was lying on his stomach, still wearing his suit’s pants, sleeping like an angel, looking cute and innocent... But Peter hated it. He wanted the man awake and jumping with energy.

"Waaade." Peter squeezed Wade’s arm and Wade groaned, turning his head to the other side.

Peter felt insulted, so he sat on the bed with his arms crossed, glaring at his boyfriend's limp body, because for once he was all interested in some morning sex and the other could not even open his eyes.

Suddenly his anger was replaced by a malevolent smile, and he decided that since he was all awake and Wade was all but displayed before him, he would just do as he pleased.

He slipped from his side to crawl up Wade's body, sitting just on top of that bubble butt, and waited for at least a little sound to come out of his boyfriend's mouth. But nothing again. He rolled his eyes and slid hands along Wade's back, taking his time while doing it.

Wade seem to tremble a little, but then stayed there like a plank. Peter took a deep breath, annoyed, but he was not going to give up.

He turned his face to Wade's nape, letting his messy hair fall over and tickle the skin, because that was something Wade always enjoyed. When he got no response, he leaned in a little more, brushing his lips against the skin before kissing softly. Wade moved a little, and Peter smiled, before sticking out his tongue to travel slowly in a zigzag movement all the way up to the base of Wade's skull.

That definitely got a reaction from Wade, who shuddered slightly as his fingers seemed to contract, but still didn't open his eyes. Determined to win, Peter moved to the shell of Wade’s ear, licking a little and letting the inner part of his lip slowly trail up the outer rim, before nipping the tip gently.

Wade let out a light gasp and Peter smiled proudly.

"You awake now?" he whispered in Wade’s ear, but the man didn't respond.

Peter sat on Wade’s butt and crossed his arms again "You are just playing." he said angry, but then again, there was no response.

"So that's how it is, huh?" he moved to the side and using a little spider strength, he rolled Wade over, so that his back was against the bed.

Wade didn't open his eyes, but he was definitely a little bit awake, and Peter knew it, which bothered him more.

He slid down a little onto his knees right in front of Wade, who clearly knew what was happening, he was just decided not to let Peter have it just yet.

Peter grabbed the waistband of the pants and began to tug them down, a little too annoyed by the fact that he was doing the job all by himself, since Wade seemed to even get heavier.

He didn't have to go further though, because Wade's semi hard-on popped out, almost without help. That brought a smile to Peter's face, he knew he was getting somewhere, even if Wade was trying to act unimpressed.

"You _are_ awake." he stated, but Wade didn't even flinch.

Peter frowned, he was nowhere near done. He crawled up, and with his hands resting on the sheets to either side of Wade's body, he leaned in and started trailing light kisses over Wade’s collarbone, heading to his big pectorals, stopping just to give a slow lick at the sternum.

Wade's breathing was labored now, even more when Peter started teasing around a nipple. A breathless whine escaped his mouth, but he shut it down immediately, not that Peter didn't notice of course. The boy smirked and ran a wet tongue over the nipple. Wade gasped, feeling the cold air follow the movement.

Still not getting the reaction he wanted, Peter moved down Wade's torso completely and bent between his legs. Peter brushed his cheek against Wade’s inner thigh and turned his face to nip at it. Wade tensed a little and Peter smiled.

He bit again, letting go slowly before approaching again to kiss the same spot. Sticking out his tongue, he trailed over soft skin bit by bit to Wade’s crotch.

Wade's dick budged and Peter felt very proud of himself. He looked up at his boyfriend's face. Wade still had his eyes shut, but Peter knew. Oh, he knew!

He laid down a little between Wade's legs, and looking up at his face, to see his reaction, he started touching his scrotum. Wade clenched his jaw hard, which gave Peter more motivation. Moving his hand with expertise, he slid one finger to the perineum and pressed there just enough, dragging his finger from his testicles, down a little towards the hole and back up again. Wade's knuckles turned white, he was gripping the sheets almost unconsciously.

Peter grinned to himself. He was close to the reaction he wanted from his boyfriend. No matter how much Wade wanted to act all uninterested, he just wasn't getting away with it.

He looked up at Wade, his eyes were still closed, but Peter knew that was not for long. He teasingly kissed the base of Wade's dick, and when it twitched a little, he stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly from the base of the now fully erect cock, to the leaking tip, stopping for a second to look up.

Wade had his eyes slightly open, Peter could see that, and with a smile, he closed his hot and wet mouth around the head. Wade let out a little moan and when Peter's tongue started swirling around the tip, he lost it, letting out a gravely "Fuck!" from deep in his throat and lowering his arms, to fist into Peter's hair.

"Holy shit, baby boy, you win."

Peter smirked, proud of himself before sucking down as much as his jaw would let him.

"Aw, fuck."

Wade started guiding Peter's pacing, not that he needed the help of course, the boy knew how to work his tools. Peter moaned, sending vibrations from the tip of Wade’s groin through his entire body, letting a hoarse groan tumble out all the way from Wade’s lungs.

This is what Peter wanted and had accomplished. Not only had he won (and was totally gonna brag about it) but he also got to see Wade being lost in pleasure, all thanks to him. And he loved the honor of being the one to do that every time he got the chance.

He pulled off just to take a deep breath. The _'pop'_ when he did it made Wade whine for more. Peter giggled and sunk back on it, but he didn't stop this time, instead, he opened his throat enough and went deeper.

Wade gasped and moaned desperately as Peter went back up and then deep down the entire length. Quickening his pace as he went further along.

It was not long before Wade began to push his hips from the bed and into Peter's mouth, writhing desperately.

Peter hummed against the head and Wade groaned, eyes flying open and head falling back. Right when the pleasure almost seemed painful, climax hit him and all of it went straight into Peter's mouth.

Gasping for breath he collapsed on the bed and looked down at Peter, who sucked a little to get it all and then pulled off of him. With the back of his arm he wiped the rest from around his mouth and grinned proudly at Wade.

"You look smug." groaned Wade. Peter chuckled and crawled up to cuddle against his chest "You're gonna be the death of me, baby boy."

Peter looked up, heavy eyelashes playfully contrasting with his perfect doe eyes. Wade smiled at that and growled.

"Now it's my turn to have some breakfast!"


End file.
